


Caught in the act

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: What if Beatrix doesn't ask Riven for help getting into headmistress Dowling's office? What if he catches her in the act?
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Caught in the act

Beatrix hides behind a column when she sees Principal Dowling and her secretary leave the office, once they are gone she looks both ways before sneaking inside. She has approximately 15 minutes to do what she has come to do before any of them return. She hurried to the door, testing the door handle only to find it locked, just as she thought. Luckily a locked door was not a great challenge for her. She takes a pin out of her hair and with agile hands she bends one of the parts to be able to force the door quickly.

"Let's see, what do we have here? A little mouse slipping away where it shouldn't " A voice says startling her, her body tense and she has to compose herself before turning around with the best innocent expression she can muster.

She smiles kindly at the stranger while her head makes up several excuses per minute before realizing who it is, the specialist she met yesterday on her way out of the library leaning against the semi-open door of the office and looking at her with amusement. She almost breathes a sigh of relief, instead the smile on her face falls and she turns around to get on with her task before being interrupted.

"Close the door will you? One more person and three is a crowd" She said turning the pin in the lock until with a "click" the door was open.

Riven did as she told him, closed the door behind him and followed her into Dowling's office with his eyes roaming her from head to toe. He would be lying if he said he was surprised to find her there since he had finished his training and was walking through the corridors when her dark red hair caught his attention and almost without thinking he was following her. For a moment he feared that they would catch her, he did not think she was exactly an expert in this type of matter, but she turned out to be very good at sneaking around and it turns out that she also opens doors, he was impressed.

"Having trouble in your first year? It surprises me, for some reason you don't strike me as the type of girl who cheats to pass an exam." He said taking a seat in Dowling's chair.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she moved her hands across the wooden shelves gently, she was good at multitasking. "And what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I'm afraid that sounds like a trick question"

"Really? Well, something tells me that you are used to getting out of tricky situations, am I right?"

He laughed, she was so much fun for a freshman fairy. "Does that mean you won't tell me why we're here?"

She turned her back on him extending her hand to the higher shelves after having investigated the ones she had at hand. "What are we doing here? Rather what are YOU doing here. You are very comfortable sitting in that chair and you don't seem to be looking for anything so... Should I assume you were spying on me? "

Riven got up from the chair with his hands in his pockets and stopped next to her. "Spying is too much, let's just say I was just curious"

She nodded giving him a sidelong glance. "Well, since being here makes you my accomplice and giving me away would be giving yourself away, I guess I don't see why not tell you what we do here"

He smiled, leaning back on the shelf and waiting for her words.

"I am looking for what the school does not tell us. The story of Alfea is much darker than what they let us see and I want to know the whole truth, satisfied?"

Riven tilted his head up as if pondering it, before coming back to her eye level. 

"You need a hand?" He asked referring to the book that she was unable to reach even on tiptoe.

Several questions crossed her mind, why had he followed her, why did he offer to help her... And above all, why was she about to accept his help when she could easily reach the book with her powers.

"Yes, please" She said batting her lashes at him.

He licked his lower lip and she thought he would kiss her right then, but then the boy took his eyes off her and picked up the book from the highest shelf with no problem.

"Here" He said offering her the book that she took with a slight smile. At that moment she was silent, believing she had heard something and he opened his mouth to question her, to which she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. And just as she had thought someone was approaching. "Shit, someone's coming"

Riven stiffened, his eyes straying to the door. "That has to be Dowling's secretary, his lunch has to be over by now."

Beatrix frowned, she had to do something and fast, it was still too early to raise suspicions. "You are the expert, impress me"

Riven raised his eyebrows in acceptance of the challenge and grabbed her wrist, leading them out of the office and successfully closing the door behind them. 

"The book" He said extending his hand for her to give it to him.

She almost resists giving it to him, but she was already putting a lot of faith in him so why not. He picked up the book and tucked it into his backpack and before she could react, he grabbed her from the back of ther neck and pressed his lips to hers. Beatrix gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and entwine it with hers, a moan escaping from both of them. She brought her hands to his shoulders without being sure of her own intentions, before understanding what he was doing. The moment the office door opened she took his hands and placed them on her waist pressing her body against his.

"What's going on here?" Exclaimed an annoyed adult.

Riven separated from her giving her a knowing smile before separating completely and facing Callum, who averted his eyes from them in shame.

"Oh I'm sorry, dude, we got a bit out of hand, you know how it is...." Riven said wrapping his arm around Beatrix's shoulders.

She fake a nervous laugh clinging closer to Riven's side. "Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again. Don't tell Dowling, please"

Callum, who was more embarrassed than the students themselves and who wanted to end the situation immediately, waved for them to leave and tried to sound as firm as possible by telling them that something like that could not be repeated before letting them go.

They sneaked up quickly trying to pretend to be two hot teens who sneaked into the office for privacy until they were out of reach and a big smile spread across their faces and they couldn't hold back their laughter much longer. 

"Well, that was a lot of fun but I should go back to my room, I can't spend all day doing mischief with a delinquent, what would my father say? She said jokingly.

He laughed and nodded taking her book out of his backpack and passing it to her. "I guess I wouldn't be the best person to introduce a parent to"

Beatrix looked into his eyes as if sensing the slight disappointment in the tone of his voice before saying. "That makes the two of us. What a coincidence, right?"

He genuinely smiled at that and before she could leave he took her hand and pulled her close to him. "My name is Riven, if you need help with something else or not, I think you already know where to find me"

She looked at his lips briefly before answering. "Beatrix. See you around" and then she walked away leaving the scent of wild flowers and something sweet in the air.


End file.
